


* Smells like teeth

by lambkind



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blood, Gender-neutral Reader, No ghost dick, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensitive bones, Slight dom sans, Superfluous anatomical jargon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambkind/pseuds/lambkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you give me one?"<br/>"a hickey? no," he says, laughing, "but how about a bite mark?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	* Smells like teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep the reader's gender and genitals unspecified, I hope I did ok.
> 
> _Constructive criticism encouraged, I don't know what the heck I'm doing._ ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻

You're in bed with Sans; _your_ bed, since his is frequently unfit for habitation by normal standards. He's sitting up with his back against the pillows, and you're lying on top of him with his hands on your back and your legs twined with his. He's wearing that ratty old blue sweatshirt which you pretend to hate but which you secretly think looks adorable on him. Neither of you are wearing pants anymore, but you're still in your underwear. Your mouth is at his throat. You wrap your lips around one of the protrusions on the side of his neck, sucking on the bone, then run your tongue thickly through the space between two vertebrae. Sans whimpers softly in his low voice, and the sound drives you a little wild.

"Will I give you a hickey like this?" you ask. You can guess the answer, but you want to get him talking because, honestly, you really like the way his voice sounds when he's turned on like this.

"ha!" he says breathlessly. "i doubt it. you've gotta hit pretty hard to bruise bone."

"Could you give me one?"

"a hickey? no," he says, laughing, "but how about a bite mark?"

You freeze. You _do_ want him to bite you, actually. You've been thinking about it a lot, but you weren't sure how to ask. You pull away from his neck to look him in the eye. "Could you?" you ask, in all seriousness.

"what?" 

You feel yourself blush as you explain further. "Could you bite me… hard enough to leave a mark?"

He just stares at you. Oh no. Was he joking?

"uh…" he says.

"I mean! Only if you want to…" You trail off awkwardly. When he still doesn't say anything, you say, "You've bitten me before!"

"yeah, but not that hard!" he says. He looks flustered. "aw jeez, kid. i don't… uh…"

"You don't want to?"

"well…" he says, and glances away. He looks back at your face, gaze searching. "you sure about this?"

You nod.

He laughs and shuts his eyes. "kinky shit, kid. well…." He opens his eyes, grin widening, and gives you a very hungry look. "ok."

He pushes himself up onto his knees, bringing you with him, and pulls your shirt off over your head. Once it's off he stares at you for a moment, then leans forward and presses his face into your neck. _Is he just gonna go for it??_ you wonder, a little franticly. But he only wraps his arms around you and holds you with his face buried against your shoulder. You return the embrace, putting one arm around his shoulders and the other around his neck, cupping the back of his skull with your hand.

"love you, kid," he says, and your heart stutters in your chest. But before you can collect yourself enough to respond, he turns you around so that you're facing the wall, still on your knees. He positions himself right behind you, knees on either side of yours, pressing himself against you.

"put your hands against the wall," he murmurs. His voice is a low rumble in your ear. You shiver against him, and gooseflesh erupts along your arms and neck. You suddenly wonder how long he's been imagining this act.

You do as he says, pressing your palms against the drywall. He wraps his arms around your waist, and you press into him without thinking. He practically purrs in response. The bones of his pelvis dig into your lower back, and you can feel the contours of his ribs through the fabric of his sweatshirt.

He pauses behind you. You wonder if he's having second thoughts. Then you feel him carefully run his open mouth against your neck, teeth lightly grazing your skin. Anticipation and desire coil in your stomach. He runs his teeth up and down the length of your neck, and across the width of your shoulders. It's a slow, languid touch, but you can feel the soft scrape of his canines and you give a shuddering sigh.

"Sans…" you murmur. He voices a low growl against your back. He suddenly presses his teeth into your shoulder, lightly, but enough to make you gasp and push into his bite. Your reaction makes his breath hitch, and the blunt tips of his fingers dig into your sides. He lifts his teeth slightly from your shoulder, and drags them up to your neck, where he bites gently into the skin just below your hairline. You moan, unable to stop yourself. Man… You're enjoying this more than you thought you would. But you didn't think he was going to tease you like this.

Sans slides his fingers into your underwear, and you can actually feel him smirk against your neck when he feels how aroused you are. He strokes you slowly, experimentally, and bites down a tiny bit harder. You bite back a groan and reach behind you, toward his pelvis, wanting to touch him too, but he grabs your hand and presses it back against the wall, pinning it there under his own hand. You're surprised by how much this small act of dominance excites you. You writhe in his grip, trying to press yourself harder into his teeth and his fingers. He chuckles, but the sound is husky and uneven. He must be enjoying this as much as you are.

He pulls his mouth away from your neck. "be good, ok?" he whispers in your ear, making your breath catch and your heart beat faster. Then he releases your hand to wrap his arm back around your waist, and with his other hand he starts to stroke you more earnestly. He opens his mouth wide and closes it on your shoulder, dragging his teeth shut against your skin. This time it actually hurts, and you groan loudly and shudder against him. Your hands are itching to reach back and touch him, but you keep them obediently in place. You're panting and gasping, his fingers bringing you closer to the edge, the pressure of his teeth increasingly more insistent. It feels incredible. You start to tremble, but your hands against the wall and his arm around your waist keep you steady. There's a sharp pain in your shoulder as his canines break through your skin.

"Ahh fuck," you groan. "Yes…" you add, wanting him to know that you like it, that it isn't too much. It's almost not enough. You want to reach back and squeeze his arm, to encourage him to bite harder, but you keep your hands to yourself and you can't think of the words. You feel blood trickle down your back. Something about the feeling of his teeth against your skin is so erotic and intimate.

"Sans…" you whimper. "I'm gonna cum…"

He groans into your neck, and pulls you tighter against him, and bites down a little harder and you come undone in his arms, moaning loudly and arching into him. He holds you against his chest as you ride out your orgasm, gasping and trembling, until you finally sag against him and let your head loll forward.

"Fuck…" you say hoarsely.

Sans removes his teeth from your shoulder, and very carefully rests his forehead against the back of your neck. You're both breathing heavily.

"That was really hot," you say, with a weak laugh.

"you're tellin' me," he says. His voice is uneven, but he still manages to sound a little smug. You turn to look at him. His gaze is half-lidded and hungry. The lights in his eyes, normally soft, are constricted down to sharp, bright pinpricks. Your blood drips off one of his canines, and runs in a line down his jaw. His right cheekbone is smeared with it. He looks eerie and dangerous like this.

Without thinking you lean into him and drag your tongue across his jaw, lapping up the blood. He makes a noise halfway between a groan and a sigh and grips your upper arms. You lick the blood off his teeth too, in a gruesome sort of kiss. It tastes like… blood, but the noises he's making as you lick him are worth the taste. He's still worked up from getting you off; he moans your name raggedly and leans into the kiss, parting his teeth for you to slide your tongue inside. You caress his teeth lovingly with your tongue, remembering the feel of them on your neck and shoulder. 

You break the kiss to push him back down onto the bed. He falls against the pillows with a huff and grins wickedly at you as you lean into him. You press your lips to his jaw, trailing kisses back along the bone, then turn your attention to his neck. Back where you started. You press your body against his and press your mouth to the column of his neck, sucking roughly on the bone and running your tongue hot and wet over each ridge and dip.

"your fucking tongue feels so good…" he groans against your hair. He slides his hands onto your back, carefully avoiding your shoulder. His fingers are shaking slightly, and his breathing is rough and uneven.

You reach your hands under his sweatshirt, into the cavity of his ribs, as you bend your head lower to kiss the tip of his collar bone. He sucks in a breath as you lovingly stroke your fingers up the underside of his sternum. You roll your hips against him, groin rubbing against his pelvis. You do this gently—any harder and it would hurt—but it's enough to drag a raw moan out of him.

The fingers of your other hand slip down to his pelvis and curl around the bone. You run your thumb gently along his pubic symphysis and he gasps, and his fingertips dig into your back. You caress him there at length, fingers squeezing, thumb running in tight circles around the bone, your other hand stroking inside his chest.

"haaa… fuck…" he groans, in a low, broken voice. He's panting heavily. Your smirk to yourself; he's not gonna last much longer. You plant a quick kiss on his mouth, then start to slide yourself lower down his body, intending to replace your thumb with your tongue.

"no…" he says. He catches your face between his hands, holding you in place. "like this… i want you to kiss me…"

God, he's so… adorable like this. You are entirely too willing to oblige him. You press your lips to his parted teeth, open-mouthed and sloppy, and his hands slide around to cup the back of your neck. You're panting now too, excited by the noises he's making as you finger him. You slide your other hand down his spine and stroke his sacral vertebrae, just above his coccyx.

"ah—! god, yes…" He presses his face into your uninjured shoulder, whining low against your neck, gripping your upper arms in his boney fingers and coming apart under your touch, moaning loudly and shamelessly, trembling and mouth open against your neck and his teeth just barely grazing your skin. If he wants to bite you again he refrains, to both your relief and disappointment.

Finally the tension drains out of him and he sags back into the bed, releasing your arms and lifting his head to meet your eyes. His gaze is soft once again, the lights of his pupils dilated. You notice there's still some blood smeared at the corner of his mouth, and bright droplets of it on the collar of his sweatshirt.

"I got blood on your sweater…" you say.

"don't worry about it," he says, and there's a dreamy tenderness in his voice that makes your heart ache. You fall against him at the same time that he reaches for you, and you wrap your arms around each other. He hums tunelessly as you tuck your head under his chin and let your eyes fall closed. With your ear pressed against him, you can hear his low, rumbling voice vibrate deep in his chest. The sound makes you happy and sleepy.

You feel his fingers probing gingerly at the wound on your shoulder. 

"i, uh… i bit you harder than i meant to," he murmurs.

"Is it still bleeding?"

"a little… stay here."

He slides out from underneath you and pads off toward the bathroom. You hear the soft tak-tak of his boney feet against the tile floor and you smile to yourself. He returns with gauze and first aid tape.

"do me a favor," he says, and puts a tube of ointment into your hand. "rub this in."

"What, why do I gotta do it?"

"cause my fingers ain't soft enough. now move it."

You reach back awkwardly and feel around your shoulder, rubbing the ointment into the small puncture wounds. This hurts a _lot_ , but you bite back the hiss that builds in your throat, not wanting to alarm Sans. Once he's satisfied with your work he rips off long strips of tape with his teeth and bandages up your wound.

"does it hurt?" he asks.

To be honest, it's starting to sting impressively, and you can feel a general ache settling into your shoulder. You spare him the gorey details.

"Yes. But it felt good at the time."

He considers your answer silently, worrying at the roll of tape in his hands while he glances around.

"heh. we got blood all over."

"We'll clean it up later."

He barks a laugh. "that's supposed to be my line. y'know you're turning into a real lazybones."

"Shut up and get in bed," you say, hiding your smile.

He flops down beside you, snickering, and props his head up on his elbow. "so. how'd you like gettin' bit?"

"I fucking loved it," you admit with a dreamy sigh. Then you give him a teasing smile. "What about you? How'd you like bossing me around a little?"

"heh. well…" He glances away, looking a little embarrassed. "i was mostly just trying to, uh, control the situation." He winks at you. "i didn't wanna get carried away and take a whole chunk outta your shoulder."

"Oh." His explanation causes you to reframe the experience in your mind, somewhat. It gives you a warm feeling in your chest. "But you liked biting me, right?"

"ohhh yes," he says, giving you a wolfish smile. "in fact i might be developing a taste for your blood."

"What c'mon, are you a skeleton or a vampire?"

"just kidding," he says, chuckling happily. You roll onto your side to snuggle up against him. He puts his arm around your waist and you both fall asleep that way.


End file.
